Hidden Meaning
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Luffy wonders why Zoro doesn't like to call Franky 'Aniki' even though the shipwright offers it so many times. FrankxyZoro. Lime included.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"If you want to depend on me, you can always call me 'Aniki!"

"Shut up you!" Zoro shouted until his voice crackled.

Luffy roared into laughter as the swordsman yelled and the shipwright broke into tears. It was always funny to see Franky asking the other men if they wanted his help. Luffy had been asked before, but he never forgot to turn him down. He treated everyone as equals so he didn't want anyone above him.

He stared at Zoro who had panting because he used too much energy just to yell at Franky's face, and he tilted his head to the side. Why was Zoro so pissed off when Franky asked him that question? Franky was joking (the shipwright was actually serious), so it shouldn't provoke much anger.

"Na Zoro, aren't you being a bit too harsh?"

"Huh?"

"He's playing around."

"I-I know that..."

"Hey, you were called 'Aniki' before! B-By Johnny and Yosaku right?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you don't want to be called 'Aniki' because you don't want to confuse yourself?"

Zoro looked stunned and didn't move. It took a while for the swordsman to respond to Luffy's question.

"...I...I uh, s-sure..."

"Hmmmm..." Luffy hummed and threw his arms over his head, "Is it that confusing?"

Zoro turned away from his captain because he didn't want to show him his face. He was blushing dark red, and if Luffy saw this he would be asking really embarrassing questions. He didn't want his captain to know that he and the shipwright had a tiny, special relationship. Okay, it wasn't tiny but it was quite special.

He remembered the first night when the swordsman wandered into Franky's workplace (he actually wanted to go to the bathroom but he got lost). The shipwright wanted an audience to show his newest creation, and Zoro was there at the right time. Franky bragged of his talents, and Zoro was actually impressed.

Eventually, Zoro made phony excuses that he got lost and found his way into the workplace to see Franky work. He sat at a tiny bench Franky made just for him, so Zoro could see. He watched, talked, and listened. He mostly liked to watch Franky as he worked arduously. The strong aura of the man excited the swordsman. He liked the raw power emitting from Franky as he lifted objects larger than himself or pound in large nails into steel.

Maybe he wanted someone who had that power.

Maybe he missed that feeling of being taken down.

Maybe, although he would not admit this, he ached for affection.

Whatever the reason, Zoro approached Franky one night and asked if they could do something fun. Zoro forgot that sixty-five percent of Franky's brain was like a child (which made sense of the slides and the swings placed in the Thousand Sunny), so the shipwright thought Zoro wanted to play a childish game. After Zoro reluctantly explained what he really meant, Franky was taken aback because he didn't know Zoro leaned toward that. Probably none of his crewmates knew that either. Zoro thought Franky leaned toward that too since the man could blatantly walk around in tight short pants (Zoro stared at those way too often).

Zoro was right; Franky did lean toward that way. Franky's mature mind finally kicked in, and the shipwright took Zoro there on the hard wooden floor. Zoro was glad because he disliked the romantic love sessions in bed and the gentle loving touches give to each other. Franky was just what Zoro had hoped for: rough and with power. It was the beginning of an interesting relationship.

For one thing, Franky had a thing for animals, so he preferred Zoro straddling on him as if he was watching Zoro riding on a horse, or pound into Zoro who was on his fours. Zoro didn't mind whichever; because he would do anything to satisfy his desires of being overpowered.

There was another thing Franky liked, but this took a while for Zoro to accustom. Franky wanted Zoro to call out his name, but not 'Franky.' The shipwright specifically asked Zoro to call out 'Aniki.'

-.-.-

It was a cold windy night when Zoro entered Franky's workplace again. Nami began to complain that Franky's working pace was slowing down, and he wasn't finishing anything for the past few weeks. Zoro was taking up the shipwright's time, but the other didn't seem to mind anymore. Franky was sitting in the middle of the room waiting; he hadn't touched a single tool that night.

He pulled Zoro in, and Zoro felt the urgent need in the shipwright's grip. The door was locked, Zoro was pinned on the ground, and their lust took control. Tonight Zoro was on his back when Franky pounding inside. Zoro's body moved, and his head bobbed up and down with each thrust. Franky was wonderful tonight too and was making Zoro feel very good. Through the bliss laden eyes, he saw concern in the shiprwright's. The swordsman raised his hand and tapped Franky's cheek.

"H-Huh?" As if he was awaken from a trance, Franky jolted.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I uh...haha, it's nothing."

Zoro grabbed Franky's ear and yanked him down. "What?"

"Ow ow! Let go!"

"Tell me."

"I-It's embarrassing really!"

"Really? You? Embarrassed? Come on Franky. Spit it out."

Franky hesitated, but something flickered in his eyes, "I-If I tell you will you promise to do it?"

Zoro didn't like these kinds of promises because the things he'd promised were always bad. (This is based off from experiences he had with Nami) But he reacted very strongly to the word 'promise' which was a weakness he couldn't erase. The swordsman gave in because for one he was curious and two Franky wasn't moving.

"Okay."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Franky broke into a gleaming smile and showed off his impressive teeth. "

"C-Can you call me 'Aniki' when you...you know, come?"

"You want me to do what?" Zoro shouted, but held it above a loud whisper.

"Please Zoro! I-It turns me on!"

"Oh my god you're so-! Alright! I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. We promised." Zoro blushed and inwardly hated himself for keeping the promise. "S-So I...uh...call you A-Aniki right?"

He saw the response in Franky very fast. Sweat suddenly broke out on the remaining human skin Franky had on his body (mostly on the face and parts of his arms and legs). The nostrils flared up wide and was heaving in tons of warm air. He was like a steam engine blasting up and ready to go, and Zoro could almost hear the whistle blowing.

Franky braced his arms near Zoro's sides, and Zoro laid his head back in anticipation. Then, Zoro made a weird sound that was close to a yelp. He sat up, almost knocking head against Franky's, and stared down at his groin.

"W-What is your dick doing!?"

"Uh...drilling?"

"I thought you said yours was real!"

"I-It's real, but you know me. I'm half human and half machinery-"

"Make it stop!"

"Nope, can't do. It automatically turns on when I'm at the peak of my arousal. Neat huh?"

Zoro punched Franky on the side of the head, "You're not going to forget this-!"

"Of course I won't." Franky grinned. He pressed his lips on Zoro, "Don't forget to call me Aniki."

Zoro growled, but it shriveled into a kitten's mew, "A-Alright Aniki."

It was the messiest sex Zoro ever had. Franky's length responded strongly to Zoro crying out Aniki, so the drilling speed increased. Zoro knew this yet he didn't stop because it felt really good. Heaven was within his reach kind of good. Also, when Franky came the drilling slowed down gradually inside, so the post-sex sensitive areas got a kick out of it. Zoro was aroused again, and he wanted more.

All he needed to do was to say "Aniki" loud and sexual, and Franky libido fueled again.

-.-.-

Zoro was turning red from remembering the first time he's said 'Aniki.' For him, the word 'Aniki' had a different meaning. If he said that out in public, who knew what would happen to Franky's lower regions.

Luffy had lost interest in the topic and left the circle minutes ago. There was no one on the deck except he and Franky. Speaking of the shipwright, Franky was standing nearby was smirking at Zoro. He thought it was pretty funny to see Zoro embarrassed and Luffy not understanding why. Zoro's mouth pulled in a tight frown. He was about to yell at Franky again, but then he had a good idea. The swordsman beckoned Franky to lean down.

"What?"

"I want to tell you something funny."

Franky bent his large body to lean into Zoro's face. The man grinned, oblivious of Zoro's attempt to fool him. "What?"

Zoro cupped his hand over Franky. He didn't whisper since nobody was around them anyways.

"Ahhn...A-Aniki!"

The swordsman pulled away and saw the fabric of Franky's short pants was getting tangled with the bizarre drilling of the lower regions. Zoro smiled brightly because it was so funny how it reacted beautifully.

"I think you need to do something about that."

The scarlet faced shipwright covered his hand and ran painfully to the bathroom to ejaculate so the mechanism stopped.

**The End**


End file.
